


Evolving

by LuciferAngel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russian Mafia, Yuuri and family moved to America, other things, so lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferAngel/pseuds/LuciferAngel
Summary: 10 years ago it happened. Yuuri remembers it almost like it was yesterday. Humans were found to not have one gender, but a sub-gender underlining their DNA. Almost like a wolf. Yes, 10 years ago human research has discovered humans further evolving. what does this really mean?Alphas: the strongest of the three sub genders. they are dominant and can be quite powerful and quite attractive. Male and females are able to become alphas.Betas: more or so like regular humans. nothing special about them.Omegas: The weakest of the three. yet oddly, the more valuable as well. so far only females have been omega, researchers believe this is because omegas have higher fertility and are able to produce babies.However...can omegas be male as well? Yuuri sure as hell hopes not.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri remembers it like it was yesterday. after hundreds of years of no breakthrough on human advancement...it happened. He remembers cheering and celebrations. but why? why was everyone so..happy for this? a second gender...it sound so foreign to him. Yuuri Katsuki was 12 years old when he learned about Alphas, betas, and omegas. He was 12 years old when they found these to be in their DNA. and when he turned 13 his schools had started making the kids learn about these things. 

Alphas were the strongest, don'd ever get in a fight with one if you are lower. They are faster, stronger, and have a higher possibility to become wealthy in the future. males and females can be alphas. Betas were normal and bland, their..everything is average. Male and females can be Betas. and Omegas... they were the weakest. Yuuri didn't know a lot about laws or the constitution, but he knew the constitution was being changed as the new breakthrough came through. Omegas were not allowed to own land or houses or such. they were not allowed to work either. they couldn't even attend school. Omegas must be protected at all times, as they are not as common as alphas or betas. Only females can be Omegas. 

Yuuri remembers his sex-ed teacher telling them why only Females could be omegas. he was 16, he was supposed to have presented already, having been to the doctor's every month now, but he was a late bloomer. His teacher had said that omegas had higher fertility rates than any other sub gender. and that they were able to give babies. that is why only Females are Omegas. Or thats what Yuuri had hoped. 

Omegas were a valuable yet sad sub gender to become. you were basically a slave to society. and when their heats came around, like animals, it hurt, unless they had someone to spend it with. 

_______

Yuuri was sitting in the doctors office with his mother, he was 22 years old and has yet to present his sub-gender. To say he was worried was an understatement. He had asked his mother to come with him as he felt he needed the moral support. "mom...will I be a Beta like you and dad?" he asked curiously. His mother smiles, making her somewhat chubby face to brighten up "there is a high chance, yuuri, but oh! they say a Beta couple may have the possibility of having an Alpha child! Mari turned out to be beta...but we can always hope" she giggles and shakes his shoulders a bit. Yuuri smiles nervously when his mother says this. Being an Alpha? that just sounded...scary. he doubted he was an alpha. Alphas were expected to be powerful. Yuuri was anything but. Though...he is glad that he couldn't be an Omega. That is a relief. having to lose your freedom in such a way...it should be illegal...but the government wants to protect their precious omegas. Yuuri nodded to himself, he had to be a Beta. 

He hears the door open and a nice middle aged man walk in. "ok Yuuri, we will be taking a sample of your blood and..well you know the process." he says as he begins preparing a needle. yes he did know the process, he had been coming to the doctors every month since he was 15 just to find out his secondary gender. after the blood was taken the doctor tells him to wait a few days and the results should come back. he thanks the doctor and they leave.

a few days pass by and yuuri was sitting at the table, eating left over Katsudon. His older sister passes him as she was getting ready for work "slow down there yuuri, you know you gain weight faster than normal, some might mistake you as a pregnant omega" she teases. Yuuri blushes "sh-shut up! bye sis.." he waves at her as she leaves. his mother comes in the house waving a letter in her hands "Yuuri! Yuuri! the results came back! I did not read the whole thing but they say your secondary gender will be presenting soon, and they were able to find out what it is." she says so excitedly. Yuuri jumps off of his chair and runs to grab the letter. finally...finally he can stop be a "scentless" or so his co-workers call him at the cafe he worked at. he opens the letter "Yuuri Katsuki, we are proud to inform you that your blood has finally found your secondary gender. According to your blood results it will be another week before your scent will present itself. After that you are only given a week to make sure the government knows your gender" Yuuri pauses "there is too much writing not enough results!" he sighs. he finally skims to the bottom "Yuuri Katsuki, your secondary gender is-" dammit, it was on the back of the paper. he flips it around and his heart sinks. He can feel his face go white. his mother sets a hand on her shoulder "Yuuri? Yuuri baby whats wrong? " she takes the paper from him and reads the results. she gasps. "Yuuri no! no!" she yells as she knew his future was locked down. He feels his mother hug hi and her tears begin to wet his shoulder. Yuuri Katsuki was a male Omega. The first ever, male Omega. And now his freedom was taken away.


	2. Omega?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri must now live the life of an Omega. He will find out it is much harder than the teachers have lead on. He isn't even human anymore, he feels....

Yuuri had felt his world had ended. A week had passed and his scent had started to present and already he was beginning to feel less free. He was currently getting ready to go to work when his mother and father came into his room. “Yuuri… Are you sure you want to try and go to work?” she asks in concern. His father puts a hand on his mother’s shoulder “Yuuri it is illegal for an Omega to work…and you know that.” He sniffed the air “and there is no use hiding your secondary gender. Your scent is…without a doubt an Omega sce-“ he was cut off as Yuuri quickly turned around. “Please! Please stop reminding me. And besides…Yuuko wouldn’t fire me. I…I could work in the back of the café, preparing the food or making the tea and drinks or-“ his mother hugs him. “Yuuri please…be careful sweetheart” Yuuri hugs her back and he makes his way out of his room. “I will mom. See you guys for dinner” he calls out.

Once Yuuri drove up to work, he parked in the back and got out of his car. Once he locked his car he made his way inside through the back. “sorry I am a little late Yuuko, I was-“ he stopped when he looked up and saw everyone staring at him. “what?” he asks. Yuuko, his childhood friend quickly approached him. “Yuuri! What..what are you doing here?” she asks, almost nervously. Yuuri raises an eyebrow and adjusts his glasses “I..I came in for work. Today is my shift right?” had he gotten the day wrong? Yuuko looks away from Yuuri and rubs her arm, preparing to tell Yuuri some bad news. “Yuuri…I…you can’t work here anymore” She says, without looking at him once. Yuuri pauses and he bites his bottom lip before speaking “Yuuko, don’t…don’t be silly. I mean just because of my secondary gender? I can work in the bac-“ Yuuko shakes her head. “no..no, I can’t do that. Yuuri its illegal to let you work here. I could be sent to jail…Yuuri I am so sorry…” she says solemnly. Yuuri looks down as Yuuko finally looks at him. Because he was omega…he couldn’t even work… his own childhood friend had fired him. Without saying anything else he turns around and makes his way out of the café and into his car. What was he going to do now?

Once he got home he wipes at his eyes to get rid of the evidence that he was crying. He got out of his car and made his way inside where his mother sitting in the living room. His father had gone to work by now and his mother sits up and looks at Yuuri “Yuuri? Baby are you ok?” she asks as she stands up and walks over to her son. “oh baby, you’ve been crying…I am guessing Yuuko fired you?” she asks as gently as she can. Yuuri holds back his tears as he nods “she..she could get arrested. Just for letting me work there…” he says through tight lips. His mother shakes her head and hugs him “I am so sorry…these laws are ridiculous…my poor baby” she coos to him. 

After calming down his mother sits down next to Yuuri and sets a hand on his shoulder “the doctor called while you were gone. You have an appointment tomorrow ok dear?” Yuuri nods and sets off to his room. He needed to be alone. 

The next day came around too fast and Yuuri and his mother sit at the doctors office. “mom… why did he need me to come in today anyway?” he asked. His mother sighs “being a new omega, it is quite strange that you have yet to get your first heat” she says with a rub to his shoulder. Yuuri blushes and he shrugs her hand off of him “Oh… ok” after he says this the doctor comes in and doesn’t even look at Yuuri. “thank you for bringing him in today Mrs. Katsuki.” He nods to her and sets up his computer “Now this is quite a treat today, Little Yuuri here is an Omega hmm?” he begins typing “a male omega..” he whispers out. “Now Mrs. Katsuki we must follow up with an exaimation of your son to make sure everything is ok. We must check his weight, his height, and his nether regions. Will that be ok with you?” he asks her mother. Yuuri pipes up “u-uhm sir, If I am correct I am of age to make my own decisions?” he says, more like asks. The doctor sighs and takes his glasses off “son, you are an omega, you do not make decisions anymore. As long as you live with your parents, they are your keepers…if you were living alone I would not need to ask your permission.” He says, the once nice old man turns serious, Yuuri not liking it one bit. “no, Omegas don’t have the right to choose for themselves, so I ask your keeper” his mother’s hand finds its way back onto his shoulder and squeezes it, obviously not liking this either. She looks at her son and he nods “yes..that would be fine” The doctor smiles “excellent! I will send in a nurse shortly to check his weight and height. They will be with you shortly. I will be the one checking your genitals, making sure everything is alright, but first your height and weight.” He says as he closes his computer and he gets up “doctor! I need to speak to you really quick” his mother asks. “yes yes, well come with me then, I am a very busy man” he says as he leaves the room. His mother looks at Yuuri “I will be right back sweetie” she says and leaves. 

After a few moments a nurse, someone he has never seen here before, walks in with a clipboard. “hello, you are Yuuri Katsuki correct?” and before Yuuri can even speak the nurse sniffs the air “ah yes, you are, a male omega, how rare is that” he smiles at Yuuri and the warm smile melts away Yuuri’s tension. “I will be getting your height and weight now” he says and Yuuri nods. After that was done he expected the nurse to leave and get the doctor. “now I will need you to lay down so I may check your sexual reproductive organ” he says as he marks something off his list. Yuuri blushes and he fidgets “i…I thought the doctor would be doing that?” he ask skeptically. The nurse smiles “well he is a very busy man, so he asked me to come in and do this for him. don’t worry I know what I am doing” he reassures. Yuuri gulps as he stands up and unbuckles his jeans and lowers them along with his underwear and lays back on the bed. His face was red as can be and he turns his face sideways as the nurse kneels down and guides Yuuri to lift his knees. “ah yes, looking very healthy-“ he feels the nurse touch around and he fidgets uncomfortably. “you are looking very healthy Mr. Katsuki-“ he pauses and Yuuri hears a gasp. “Mr…Katsuki, how often do you check your nether regions?” that was a strange question “I wash down there everyday..why?” he asks in a timid voice. The man doesn’t answer, which makes Yuuri even more nervous and he lets out a strained gasp when he feels the mans fingers probe…something. It wasn’t his ass...but- “whats..what is that?” The nurse looks up at Yuuri and doesn’t answer for a moment “you seem…your body seems to be adapting…it has even…given you a different whole, I presume your body is preparing itself to be able to have babies…” he hears the whisper and gasps again when the mans finger further explores that foreign place “St-stop!” he yelps out. He didn’t like the way this felt, this was a stranger. All of a sudden the door slams open and the doctor walks in “what the hell do you think you are doing nurse?!” he yells out in anger. The nurse quickly lets go of Yuuri and stands up, having looked like he was doing something wrong. Yuuri quickly sits up and covers his genitals. “i-I was just doing y job sir, you are a very busy man so” the male nurse was cut off “I told you to check his weight and his height, you are in no profession to be authorized to check my patients genitals!” he yelled out.

After about 30 minutes the nurse was escorted out by a police officer, having “defiled” an omega, Yuuri was mortified. His mother was sticking close to him “this is outrageous doctor! Your nurses should be better trained than that!’ she says with tears in her eyes. That nasty man almost defiled her poor baby. Yuuri was blushing and he felt ashamed that he hadn’t picked up that something was wrong. He gulps as the doctor speaks “well he got your height and weight, now I will need to check your genitals now Yuuri. “ Yuuri nods as his face scrunches up. He lays back down and lists his legs, and his mother holds his hands. After checking around the doctor clicks his tongue. Yuuri was worried, what was going on, what had that nurse said? A second hole? Able to have babies? His thoughts were interrupted as the doctor begins to speak “this is…phenomenal…” he whispers. Yuuri sits up quickly “what is it???” he asks in such a worried tone. The doctor takes off his glasses and types something into his computer and finally looks at Yuuri . “congratulations, son, your body is able to have babies. We will need to do further research, an x-ray or tw-“ The doctors words were cut off, as Yuuri began to sway and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Victors pov! hoped you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first time writing a story, please be kind. and don't ask me how they found out about the secondary genders XD i just made it up lol. please point out any spelling errors.


End file.
